


crime doesn't pay (unless you're good at it)

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [128]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Con Artists, Criminal Masterminds, Multi, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moz told them they needed a third for a long con, someone who could pass as a brother or a son, depending on the audience. He suggested half a dozen candidates, but after El did some research, she chose Neal Caffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crime doesn't pay (unless you're good at it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: crime doesn't pay (unless you're good at it)  
> Fandom: White Collar  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: OT3  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 350  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Neal/Peter/El, they're _all_ white collar criminals

Moz introduced Peter to Neal first. Neal was just a boy then, barely seventeen, the perfect kid to play the gleefully annoying spitfire of a snot-nosed brat to Peter's long-suffering and responsible older brother.

Their mark bought it, hook, line, and sinker. Peter took Neal out for ice-cream to celebrate and then let Neal down gently when the kid tried to steal a kiss.

o0o

Elizabeth was vibrant and beautiful and Peter retreated to icy professionalism to keep from ravishing her against the whiteboard he used to draw up the plans.

Moz spent the whole job laughing, and Elizabeth just kept smiling.

After they succeeded (of course), Elizabeth showed up at Peter's safe-house (thanks so much, Moz, glad to see you give out addresses to pretty women) and asked him to join her for a delicious Italian dinner.

They married a year later.

o0o

Moz told them they needed a third for a long con, someone who could pass as a brother or a son, depending on the audience. He suggested half a dozen candidates, but after El did some research, she chose Neal Caffrey.

Peter remembered him somewhat fondly, but hadn't thought about him in ten years. And the man who walked into their apartment, laughing with El, was _not_ that boy. He spent the whole job flirting with both of them (when not in character as Peter's son or El's brother (though, in that case, he flirted with whichever one he wasn't related to)) and driving Peter to distraction. Elizabeth thought the whole thing was funny.

When the con went bad, it wasn't any of their faults, and Neal got shot while buying time for Peter and Elizabeth to escape.

They went back for him, of course, and took him home, and he just never left.

o0o

Moz would say, later, that they owed him for many things. Peter made sure he got some of the profits from all their escapades because he _did_ owe Moz a lot—chief among the debts were Elizabeth and Neal, and all the happiness Peter derived from the epic shenanigans his lovers got into.


End file.
